


Animal

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco brings home some baby ducks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot of Marco surprising Jean with some baby ducks.

_/hurry home, i have a surprise for you/_

Jean smiled at the message that appeared on his phone screen. Marco’s surprises were rare, but definitely worthwhile.  _/can’t wait/_ He replied quickly, already speeding home.

"Marco!" Jean called upon reaching home. "Marco where are you?" He spotted a sock lying on the ground at the foot of the stairs and smiled. He started up the stairs, following different bits of clothing. A shirt here, a pair of trousers hanging off the railing. One of Jean’s t-shirts lay on the ground outside of the bathroom door. "Marcooo."

"Polo!" He heard Marco call over the sound of running bath water. Jean’s smile widened as he grasped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off of his torso. Marco’s hums and occasional splashes beckoned to Jean, who was still standing outside the door. He grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. "So this surprise you were talking about…" Jean smiled. "Am I-Marco? What is that?"

Marco sat on his knees in front of the bathtub. “Look what i found today!” A small yellow duck paddled around the bathtub, quacking happily to itself while another sat in a pile of clean clothes next to Marco.

"Ducks? That’s the surprise?"

"Aren’t they cute?" The older boys’ smile began to fade. "I thought you’d like them."

Jean inhaled quickly, and exhaled with a laugh. “I love them, Marco. Have you named them?”

"Not yet no, i have the hardest time giving things names."

"Let’s name this one Marco, he’s so happy just swimming around."

"My name is Marco, we can’t name it after me."

"Of course we can, and we’ll name this one Jean. And they’ll have adventures of their own. How does that sound?"

Marco’s grin stretched to his ears. “It’s perfect then. I do have a question though…why aren’t you wearing a shir-” He laughed. “Oh, you thought surprise meant…woops.”

"Don’t." Jean’s cheeks flushed pink and he retrieved a shirt from the floor. "We’re going to have so much laundry to do. Not to mention that ducks poop…everywhere."

"I bought diapers."

Jean stuttered. “It’s like raising children, Marco. We don’t know how to be parents.”

"Well then i guess we’ll just have to learn. Look at how small they are, caring for them shouldn’t be hard."

"Fine." Jean pulled Marco to his feet and ran his fingers through the chocolate colored, feathery hair. "I just can’t say no to you…"

"And i’m trying my best to keep it that way." Marco laid his head on Jean’s shoulder.


End file.
